1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-layered chip electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among multi-layered chip electronic components, an inductor, in addition to a resistor and a capacitor, is a representative passive element capable of removing noise through being included in an electronic circuit.
A multi-layered chip type inductor may be manufactured by printing conductive patterns so as to form a coil within a magnetic substance or a dielectric substance and by stacking the resultant layers. The multi-layered chip inductor has a structure in which a plurality of magnetic layers on which conductive patterns are formed are stacked. Internal conductive patterns within the multi-layered chip inductor are sequentially connected by via electrodes formed in each magnetic layer so as to allow a coil structure to be formed within a chip to implement targeted inductance and impedance characteristics.
Recently, as the multi-layered chip inductor has been miniaturized and thinned, the multi-layered chip inductor has a defect of reduced inductance due to DC bias. In addition, a set in which the miniaturized multi-layered chip inductor is adopted is driven at high current and therefore, the multi-layered chip inductor is also required to be able to cope with high current.
Therefore, a need exists for development of a multi-layered chip inductor capable of coping with high levels of current while allowing DC bias characteristics to be excellent.